


Prince Loki

by devil_05166



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_05166/pseuds/devil_05166
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first post here in AO3. So, if there's anything wrong let me know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prince Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eidolon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209212) by [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/pseuds/Llanval). 



> This is my first post here in AO3. So, if there's anything wrong let me know.

[](http://s1231.beta.photobucket.com/user/devil05166/media/image.jpg.html)


End file.
